Something Gone
by goodbye23
Summary: Chanyeol yang akan selalu menjadi rumah untuk Baekhyun. Chanbaek. little bit fantasy maybe


_**Something gone**_

_** by goodbye23 ; Yaoi (maybe) ; Chanbaek ; angst ; fantasy (maybe) ; family.**_

.

Pertamakali Chanyeol menemukannya saat musim panas. Chanyeol dapat melihat bayi mungil itu sedang menangis di dalam kardus di bawah sebuah pohon besar yang teduh dekat sungai kecil dan padang rumput.

Chanyeol menggendong bayi itu dan mencoba untuk menenangkan tangisan bayi namja itu.

"Hei, siapa nama mu? Kenapa kau ada disini?"

Tangisan bayi itu mulai mereda dan tertidur di dalam gendongan Chanyeol.

Chanyeol menoleh ke segala arah untuk mencari siapa pemilik bayi ini. Dan yang Chanyeol dapatkan hanyalah sebuah kertas.

_'Namanya Baekhyun.'_

.

Chanyeol tak pernah tau siapa dirinya, berapa umurnya, siapa saudaranya, siapa orang tuanya, darimana ia berasal, dan mengapa ia tak pernah berubah.

Sebelum menemukan Baekhyun, Chanyeol hanya tau Kris , Kai , dan Krystal. Chanyeol tak mengenal mereka sebelumnya, dan mereka sama-sama tak tau mereka itu apa, untuk apa mereka di ciptakan awalnya. Yang mereka tau hanyalah, mereka sama. Tidak pernah berubah.

Chanyeol tak pernah bekerja. Tetapi ia selalu memiliki uang lebih yang tak tau darimana asalnya.

"Ta! Tatatatata!"

Chanyeol terkekeh melihat Baekhyun (bayi mungilnya) yang sedang bermain air sambil tertawa memamerkan giginya yang baru tumbuh satu.

"Ayo sudah selesai mandinya." Chanyeol menggendong Baekhyun yang tak mau keluar dari bak mandi.

Lalu Baekhyun menangis dan Chanyeol mencium pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Jangan menangis. Besok kita mandi lagi ne."

.

"Ayo satu langkah lagi!"

Chanyeol memberi semangat untuk Baekhyun yang sedang belajar berjalan. Hingga di langkah terakhir Baekhyun yang hampir jatuh langsung di gendong Chanyeol.

"Nah! Baekhyun bisa berjalan. Baekhyun anak pintar hahahaha," ujar Chanyeol sambil mencium gemas pipi Baekhyun. Baekhyun hanya mengerjapkan matanya dan terkikik pelan karena kegelian.

Dan akhirnya Baekhyun tertidur di dalam pelukan Chanyeol yang sedang mengelus rambut halus milik Baekhyun dengan sayang.

.

"Happy Birthday Baekhyun. Happy Birthday Baekhyun. Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday, Happy Birthday Baekhyun!"

Chanyeol menepuk kedua tangan Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa.

"Baekhyun sudah berumur 4 tahun. Baekhyun sudah besar," ujar Chanyeol sambil mencium pipi chubby Baekhyun.

"Chan-chany!" Baekhyun mulai bisa memanggil nama Chanyeol walaupun belum sempurna. Lalu Baekhyun memukul pelan pipi Chanyeol sambil tertawa.

"Chanyeol sayang Baekhyun," bisik Chanyeol sambil tersenyum dan memeluk Baekhyun kecilnya.

"Chan!Chan!Chanyul!" Ujar Baekhyun berusaha untuk bisa memanggil nama Chanyeol dengan benar.

Chanyeol tertawa dan mengacak-acak rambut Baekhyun gemas.

_Ting Tong_

Bel apartemen milik Chanyeol berbunyi. Chanyeol langsung menggendong Baekhyun dan membuka pintu apartemennya.

_PRITTT_

"Happy Birthday Baekhyun!" Teriak tiga orang yang sangat di kenal Chanyeol. Mereka mengenakan topeng-topeng konyol dan topi ulang tahun seperti anak kecil.

Baekhyun menepuk tangan nya dengan semangat sambil terkikik senang.

"Biarkan kami masuk!" Tanpa persetujuan Chanyeol, tiga orang tersebut langsung masuk ke dalam apartemen milik Chanyeol.

Baekhyun yang sudah dapat berjalan (walaupun masih kaku) menghampiri Krystal yang sedang memakan kue ulang tahun milik Baekhyun.

Chanyeol yang sudah tenang saat melihat Baekhyun sedang bermain dengan Krystal langsung menghampiri Kris.

"Aku melihat aura mu yang tak enak," Chanyeol berdiri di depan Kris yang sedang memakan kue.

"Ya memang. Aku disini hanya ingin mengingatkan mu. Setiap ulang tahun Baekhyun aku akan selalu mengingatkan mu."

"Tapi Baekhyun masih berumur 4 tahun. Masih cukup lama."

"Tapi sampai kapan kau akan mengurus Baekhyun? Baekhyun sudah berumur 4 tahun. Tahun depan 5 tahun, 6 tahun, dan seterusnya. Lambat laun dia akan beranjak dewasa, dan mulai menyadari keanehan mu Chanyeol. Kau tidak akan tua, sedangkan dia akan semakin tua tiap tahunnya. Dia akan mati, sedangkan kita –terutama kau –tidak bisa mati. Kau-"

Kris menghentikan ucapannya saat merasakan sesuatu yang ternyata Baekhyun sedang memeluk kakinya dan menarik-narik celananya.

"Hey baby boy!" Sapa Kris sambil menunjukkan wajah konyolnya. Membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. Lalu di belakang Baekhyun ada Krystal yang asyik mencubit pipi chubby Baekhyun.

Chanyeol hanya terdiam melihat Baekhyun. Menatap Baekhyun dalam. Seolah-olah takut Baekhyun akan menghilang.

"Cepat atau lambat, kau harus. Harus meninggalkan Baekhyun."

Kali ini Kai yang berbisik di telinga Chanyeol. Lalu ikut bergabung bermain dengan Baekhyun kecil. Sedangkan Chanyeol tetap berdiri mematung.

"Chan! Channn-yuuul!" Panggil Baekhyun berusaha mengucapkan nama Chanyeol dengan benar hingga mengeluarkan air liur. Dengan ekspresi wajah yang menggemaskan.

Chanyeol langsung menghentikan lamunannya dan tersenyum melihat Baekhyun yang sedang tertawa bersama ketiga temannya.

.

Saat Baekhyun berumur 7 tahun, Chanyeol selalu menemani Baekhyun saat sedang berlatih futsal di sekolahnya.

Baekhyun terlihat lihai sekali dalam mengoper bola dan menendang menuju gawang.

"Chanyeol! Lihat! Aku memasukkan bola ke gawang lagi!"

"Baekhyun kau yang terbaik!"

Chanyeol terlihat paling heboh menyemangati Baekhyun-nya. Membuat orang tua teman-teman Baekhyun yang lain hanya terkekeh pelan melihatnya.

"Baekhyun sayang Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun di lapangan saat berhasil menendang bola masuk ke gawang lagi.

.

Di umur Baekhyun yang ke 12 tahun, Baekhyun masih menyukai futsal. Tetapi rasa sukanya pada futsal tak lebih dari rasa sukanya pada bermain piano.

Baekhyun mulai menekuni bidang seni. Seperti melukis, bernyanyi, dan memainkan musik –terutama piano.

Ia sangat senang saat tau Chanyeol mahir dalam memainkan gitar. Baekhyun selalu ingin bisa bermain gitar dengan lacar, walau kenyataannya itu sangat sulit menurutnya.

Malam itu Baekhyun akan menampilkan permainan piano nya di sebuah gedung sanggar seni yang cukup terkenal. Baekhyun merasa senang saat banyak orang bilang, Baekhyun adalah calon pianist prefesional. Dan yang membuat Baekhyun semakin senang adalah saat orang ia sayangi datang, Chanyeol –juga beberapa teman Chanyeol yang sudah ia anggap keluarga sendiri –Krystal,Kai,dan Kris.

Baekhyun merasa dirinya hampa saat memainkan piano tanpa senyuman dari Chanyeol. Rasanya seperti nada yang keluar terdengar mati.

Dengan sangat lancar Baekhyun memainkan piano nya.

Membuat semua orang yang mendengar pasti akan mengerti ada arti dalam setiap dentingan nadanya.

_"Aku sudah menemukan orang tua kandung Baekhyun,"_

_"Mereka ternyata sedang mencari Baekhyun. Alasan mereka meninggalkan Baekhyun karena saat itu mereka sedang krisis ekonomi,"_

_"Saat ini mereka sudah menjadi orang yang cukup terpandang. Mereka menginginkan Baekhyun kembali,"_

_"Dan sudah dekat waktunya kau untuk mengembalikan Baekhyun."_

Di nada terakhir, Chanyeol meneteskan air matanya, tersenyum dengan sangat lebar, dan menjadi penonton yang bertepuk tangan paling keras.

.

Di dalam keramaian pasar malam, Baekhyun terus memeluk Chanyeol.

Entahlah, malam ini terasa sangat dingin.

"Kau kenapa Baek?"

"Tidak apa-apa. Aku hanya merasa eum...sedikit dingin."

"Yasudah ayo kita bermain saja!"

Chanyeol mengajak Baekhyun untuk bermain berbagai macam wahana. Perlahan rasa dingin itu memudar.

Baekhyun merasakan dirinya kembali hangat saat bersama Chanyeol.

.

"Chanyeol! Orang-orang ini mengganggu ku!" Teriak Baekhyun saat merasakan kedua tangannya di pegang oleh dua namja berbadan kekar.

"Chanyeol! Mereka menarik ku! Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun semakin keras. "Tolong aku! Tolong! Orang ini akan menculik ku!"

Seolah-olah semua orang di sekitarnya tak melihat Baekhyun ada.

"Chanyeol!" Teriak Baekhyun sambil menangis.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!"

Di tengah keramaian Chanyeol hanya memandangi Baekhyun yang menangis dan meneriaki namanya.

Satu persatu Krystal, Kai, dan Kris datang. Ikut menyaksikan hal itu. Krystal hanya memejamkan matanya, karena Krystal dapat merasakan perasaan Chanyeol saat ini.

Terlalu kacau.

"Chanyeol! Chanyeol!" Teriakan Baekhyun sambil menangis yang mulai tak terkendali.

"Jangan tinggalkan aku Chanyeol..." Bisik Baekhyun yang terakhirkali sebelum ia tak sadarkan diri. Membuat Chanyeol nyaris tak dapat mengendalikan dirinya.

"Saat ia terbangun, ia akan melupakan mu, aku, Krystal, Kai, dan semuanya yang pernah terjadi." Ujar Kris sambil memukul pundak Chanyeol. Tetapi Chanyeol menepis tangan Kris dengan kasar.

"Jangan ikuti aku." Kata Chanyeol dengan sangat dingin.

Chanyeol berlari dengan kecepatan tak terkendali (mengingat ia _bukan_ manusia biasa atau memang bukan manusia) meninggalkan pasar malam menuju pohon dekat sungai kecil dimana ia pertamakali menemukan Baekhyun.

Lutut Chanyeol jatuh ke tanah. Air matanya mengalir dengan sangat deras.

_"Aku sayang Chanyeol,"_

_"Kata teman ku, kalau Baekhyun nakal semua orang akan meninggalkan Baekhyun. Baekhyun janji akan jadi anak yang baik supaya Chanyeol tidak meninggalkan Baekhyun,"_

_"Aku ingin terus bersama Chanyeol,"_

_"–karena saat aku bersama Chanyeol, aku akan selalu berada di rumah. Benar-benar rumah."_

Pandangan Chanyeol kembali mengabur karena air matanya. Pertamakalinya dalam hidup, Chanyeol menangis untuk seseorang.

"Maafkan aku Baekhyun..."

.

Baekhyun terbangun dari tidurnya. Ia melihat sekelilingnya. Ia berada di sebuah kamar dengan cat berwarna biru.

"Anak ku sudah bangun rupanya," seorang perempuan cantik dengan seorang namja tampan menghampiri Baekhyun.

"U-umma, Appa...?"

Baekhyun tak mengerti kenapa ia bisa mengucapkan kata-kata itu.

"Kau mungkin lupa dengan Umma dan Appa setelah kecelakaan itu. Kau kehilangan beberapa memori mu." Ujar sang Umma sambil menahan air matanya.

"Selamat datang di rumah nak," ucap Appa nya sambil memeluk Baekhyun.

Baekhyun hanya tersenyum dan memeluk kedua orang tuanya. Baekhyun merasakan kehangatan, tetapi dingin di dalamnya.

Tetapi ia dapat merasakan sesuatu yang lain. Ayahnya bilang, ini adalah kamarnya. Rumahnya.

Hatinya berteriak bahwa ini bukan rumah.

Rasanya seperti ada sesuatu dalam diri Baekhyun yang hilang.

.

End

.

Mengecewakan dan drama banget

.

**P.S ;** maaf banget buat yang nunggu ff saya 'ruins everything' (kalo ada hihihi) saya sudah berbulan bulan lamanya menunda ff itu. Dan memang saya belum bisa melanjutkan ff itu. Maafkan saya T_T ini karena mama saya tau kalo saya itu fujoshi. And trust me, it's the worst thing ever. Dan berakhir saya terkena writer's block.

Cobaan yang cukup berat karena segala budget saya yang ada content yaoi/yuri di sita. Dan saya sampai mohon mohon untuk pinjem ipad adik saya untuk mempost ff ini (ngetik di perpustakaan sekolah-_-). Jadi rumit sekali. Duh, sekali lagi maaf ya T_T

**+++ ;** entahlah saya ingin sekali melanjutkan ff ini. Mungkin akan ada sekuelnya. Dan semoga penjaga perpus tidak kepo lagi dengan saya (lol)


End file.
